Vongola Famili
by MrsAdventure
Summary: Una historia de aventuras, mafias y unas relaciones peculiares.- QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ,-, tened cuidado y que no os alcancen.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hoy vuelvo otra vez con una historia diferente que se me ocurrió al estar viendo uno de sus capitulo y es de Katekyo Hitman Reborn de la pareja 5986 ya que llevo un tiempo leyendo historias y me parece interesante hacer uno y bueno haber como lo hago ¿no? Empecemos

Diclamear: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece es propiedad de Akira Amano

Esto – cuando hablan los personajes

() mi opinión

HARU POV:

Hay otro nuevo día, otra vez levantarse temprano y tener que aguantar al pesado del maestro con sus historia de "Cuando yo era joven.." mira no sé ni para que me levanto si no hay nada nuevo ni interesante que pasa. O perdón me había olvidado, me llamo Haru Miura, voy a secundaria y si os lo preguntáis, si, soy una de las chicas que espera que algo pase para que esto por no decir nada peor, o nada interesante de vida de una vuelta drástica y saque algo que valga la pena, a y también soy un poco friki y aun sigo esperando a mi principito pero a estas alturas solo hay sapos andando por las calles. Bueno siguiendo en el momento en el que estamos había tocado la campana del recreo y como buena alumna que fuese yo fui corriendo hacia la puerta pero claro no están fácil salir, ya sabréis de lo que me hablo.

-Enserio, no se cuando se van a comportar de otra manera ya somos grandecitos, a que si Haru. Me pregunto mi mejor amiga Kyoko , que iba con mi otra mejor amiga Hana

-Haru también lo piensa pero sabiendo cómo son estos chicos no creo que cambiaran mucho. Termine de decir esto con una sonrisa

-Por cierto a qué hora estamos en tu casa para la fiesta de pijamas( a si se dice en mi país). Me pregunto Hana

-Hahi, o perdona me había olvidado por completo creo que Haru lo tendrá listo para las 8 ¿os parece bien?. Les dije y ellas asistieron

Cuando termino el instituto me fui directa hacia mi casa, pero al pasar por el parque mire haber si estaba mi hermano pequeño Fuuta pero no estaba había un chico supongo que de mi edad albino que se encontraba columpiándose en el balancín mientras otro niño más pequeño con una ropa de vaca o de topos con el pelo a lo afro y unos cuernos que decía

-A cabeza pulpo le a rechazado la novia nana. Era una situación extraña pero a la misma vez era bonito ver cómo estaban dos hermanos "juagando" si se podía decir que lo estaban haciendo, pero en el momento que me iba a dar la vuelta e irme el grande dijo

-No te preocupes creo que ya he encontrado otra. Decía mientras miraba para mi lado, en ese momento me sonroje pero decidí salir corriendo no quiero meterme en problemas ahora no.

Llegue a mi casa exhausta ya que había corrido por lo menos durante 20 minutos tras pasar por eso al llegar me recibió mi gato y Fuuta me pregunto qué pasaba pero decidí no contarle nada ya que sería malo meterle miedo del parque que tanto le gustaba visitar

-Sera mejor que Haru se ponga a hacer las cosa es la primera vez que celebro una fiesta de pijamas y va se inolvidable. Dije con estrellas en mis ojos a trabajar

Cuando se acerco la hora de la fiesta de pijamas Kyoko y Hana llegaron a mi casa, vimos una película de miedo lo cual hizo que me exaltara, y sobre todo le conté lo que me había pasado este mediodía

-Enserio Haru no piensas que eso te lo dijo de broma, la gente es asi. Me dijo Hana

-Tampoco es eso Hana Haru tiene muchas cosas buenas a lo mejor el quiso decirle algo a ella. Dijo Kyoko, bueno así pasaron por lo menos una media hora discutiendo sobre ese tema pero decidí cortarles diciéndole

-Vamos relajaros eso habrá sido un escarmiento que le han hecho a Haru, además no es como si ahora apareciese para llevarme con el, esas cosas no pasan. Les dije pero antes de seguir tocaron al timbre y tuve que salir a atender pero para mi sorpresa el estaba hay junto al HERMANO DE KYOKO

-Tu mujer date prisa y llama a las otras y diles que salgan, nos vamos. Me dijo el chico de este mediodía tan natural

-Pero que esto es una broma no, Ryohei –san que bromas le quieres gastar a Haru y a las demás. Le dije

-Haru esto no es ninguna broma llama a mi hermana y a su amiga lo más rápido posible. Me dijo muy serio lo que me confundió ya que el nunca mostraba ser así siempre sonreía

-Hermano que estás haciendo aquí. Pregunto le iba a responder pero se escucho una explosión y tras ella vimos a un chico de pelo castaño y de la misma edad que nosotras.

-Decimo está bien, mierda vámonos rápido. Dijo para llevarme a mi acuestas iba a regañarle pero recordé a mi hermano y fui corriendo adentro de mi apartamento y recogí a Fuuta y a mi gato

-Kyoko este es Tsuna el te va a acompañar hasta el helicóptero y hay estará Yamamoto, Hana tú te vienes conmigo y Haru ese es Gokudera Fuuta protege a tu hermana, vamos a tomar caminos diferentes para que el enemigo no pueda acertarnos ¿vale? No os preocupéis todo va a estar bien vale. Decia Ryohei mientras miraba a su hermana y a los demás

-Cabeza césped, Decimo, tened cuidado y que no os alcancen. Dijo el tal Gokudera

-Lo mismo digo cabeza pulpo suerte. Decia Ryohei mientras se alejaba, cada uno tomamos un camino diferente pero tengo curiosidad por una cosa bueno curiosidad no me lo tienen que explicar YA

-Perdona em..

-Gokudera

-Si eso, perdona pero, QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ. Grite con todas mis fuerzas

-Arg calla que nos van a descubrir. Me tapo la boca

-El caso es que…

Bueno esto es todo por este capítulo espero que os haya gustado si lo ha hecho me encantaría que me lo dijeseis, nos vemos en el siguiente un besazo y BAY BAY

MrsAdventure se despide


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí se presenta otra vez MrsAdventure después de, cuanto ha pasado 3 meses no lo sé pero, LO SIENTO MUCHO MINA T.T e estado ocupada mucho con mis exámenes, por un asuntillo que me paso y por muchas cosas pero ya tengo las ideas frescas y con ganas hasta de comerme el mundo jajaja ok no, bueno sin más que decir aquí vamos.

Diclamear o aclaraciones: katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece es propiedad de Akira Amamo, yo solo doy rienda a mi imaginación con estas tonterías

CAPITULO 2: Que está pasando

HARU POV:

-bueno el caso es que nos ha mandado el decimo a que os llevemos junto a el, ya que aquí es muy peligroso para quedarse. Me dijo el

-Pero em..

-Gokudera Hayato

-Si eso, porque es

-One-san. Me interrumpió Fuuta

-Fuuta tienes que dormirte enseguida estaremos en casa ¿verdad Gokudera-san?. Hay le he atrapado, ahora tendrá que decirnos lo que pasa. En ese momento Gokudera lo bajo de si espalda y le dio un abrazo

-voy a conseguir llevaros a un lugar seguro, ahora duérmete yo te llevo. Dijo, Fuuta le hizo caso y se durmió

-Ahora mujer estúpida, escucha lo que te voy a decir solo una vez

-Hahi Haru escuchara lo que digas

-Estamos aquí porque parte de vuestra sangre contiene la sangre Vongola y al saber esto los demás enemigos de nuestra familia quieren secuestraros para luego pedir un rescate, eso causaría que la familia Vongola se arruinaría y no vamos a permitir eso. Dijo Gokudera, espera así que lo único que le importa a ellos es que no nos pase nada pero no por nosotros sino por el dinero que tengan que pagar

-Haru piensa que los motivos por los que lo hacéis todos vosotros es despreciable, DESU. Dije y me levante ya que estábamos escondidos detrás de unas cajas y Salí fuera de nuestro escondite.

-Oye no salgas te van a matar, VEN. Me gire a ver lo que decía Gokudera pero en ese mismo momento una bala paso por delante de mí, lo siguiente que pude notar fue una herida en mi costado y a Gokudera corriendo hacia mí.

-Estúpida ahora que te han herido, quieres que me dé un ataque de estrés ya tengo bastante con llevar a cuestas a tu hermano en las espaldas. Decía mientras lanzaba dinamitas a los enemigos mientras corríamos hacia la azotea

-No le hables así a Haru yo solo quiero terminar con esto, además mira. Le enseñe donde me había dado la bala, se me estaba recuperando y cerrándose

- No puede ser como lo haces. Me dijo

- Desde pequeña siempre a Haru le pasaba esto se hacía heridas y en 1 minuto se regeneraban. Le dije

- Vale supongo que para ti está bien pero para mí no, así que corre para que no nos vuelva a pasar algo así vamos. Me dijo y empezamos a correr, bueno yo iba ``corriendo`` a todo lo que podía con la herida

- No te preocupes solo queda una paso así que no tendrás que correr más, cuando lleguemos te curare la herida. Me dijo Gokudera como supo lo que me pasaba, al mirar para delante note que él estaba mirándome de reojo así que le sonreí y el volvió la mirada para delante

TSUNA POV:

Arg todavía me duele el brazo de aquella explosión

FLASH BACK

-No escaparas sucesor de trono

-No se preocupen no voy a escapar. Dije para incendirar todo lo que estaba delante de mí creando así una columna de humo, que aproveche para traspasarla y poder utilizar mi zero avanzado para obtener mis llamas de hielo. Pero cuando iba a atacarlos escuche un tick-tack y después de eso una explosión, pero pude huir, solo que me lleve una herida en el brazo

END FLASH BACK:

-Perdona sino es de mi incumbencia pero te duele mucho el brazo. Me dijo la chica

-Como lo supiste, em Kyoko. Le dije

-Es que vas todo el rato agarrándote el brazo, pero otra cosa porque está pasando esto. Me dijo Kyoko

-A ver cómo te lo digo todos estamos relacionados con la familia Vongola, nuestro maestro el noveno nos mando a por vosotras para protegeros es lo único que te podemos decir. Le dije

-Entonces mi hermano está metido en todo esto. Me dijo

-Así como él y todos los demás lo estamos desde el momento en el que nacemos. Le dije

- Vámonos ya están cerca tenemos que ir a la azotea. Le dije

-¿Y porque te dicen decimo? Me pregunto

- Mira pues porque, eeem soy el siguiente descendiente directo de los Vongola y soy el único que sigue a conseguido su poder. Le conté

-Haber si me aclaro tu vas a ser el jefe mas tarde. Se ve que no lo pilla

- Si ahora vamos. Le dije para empezar a correr pero en ese momento ella me cojio la manga del brazo

-Prométeme que no le va a pasar nada a los demás. Me dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

- No solo lo prometo sino que no dejare que os pase nada. Le abrase

-Ahora vamos. Empezamos a correr hacia las escaleras de la azotea, allí vimos a Gokudera y a las personas que debía de proteger pero una de ellas tenía una mancha de sangre en su costado un costado, lo note porque ella oprimía mucho ese lado, le di una señal a Gokudera para que viniese

-¿Qué se supone que ha pasado? Le dije en modo de reproche como uno de las mejores personas preparadas para las misiones era capaz de terminar con este resultado

- Estábamos escondidos cuando de repente ella salió del escondite y le alcanzaron, pero decimo es algo raro. Me dijo y yo le preste más atención

- Sus heridas se curan muy rápido tienes que ver su herida solo tiene la costra( es eso que sale cuando ya la herida está curada eso rojo jeje) es increíble parece tener una conexión muy cercana con uno de la familia Vongola. Me dijo Gokudera

-Bueno más tarde lo descubriremos hay esta Yamamoto, esperaremos allí a Ryohei con la otra chica. Dije

RYOHEI POV:

No creo que nos quede mucho tiempo para llegar hasta la azotea debemos de de poner mejores sitios para reunirnos

-Em Ryohei-san donde se supone que vamos? Me dijo Hana

-Ah eso a la azotea con los demás. Le sonreí la verdad ella me caía muy bien era algo raro

-Ahora hay que esprintar hasta EL EXTREMOOO. Dije para salir corriendo

-Ryohei-san VAYA MAS DESPACIO NO PUEDO SEGUIRLE. Escuche detrás de mí a Hana gritándome

-Espera que lo soluciono. La lleve durante todo el camino a lo princesa, se sentía bien cálida bastante bien si

POV GOKUDERA

-CABEZA CESPED YA ERA HORA MONTAROS QUE VIENEN. Les grite para que se dieran prisa y se montaran

-Bueno ya estamos todos ¿verdad? Le dijo Yamamoto a Haru esta se sonrojo

-Hahi desu, si ya podemos irnos. Le dijo Haru sonriendo, que molesto

- Basta de cursilerías que por ahí viene. Les dije

-Si ya voy, tranquilidad. Dijo Yamamoto

-Yamamoto BACK HOME. Le dije y de repente ya estábamos alejándonos del edificio, ya que era un avión aproveche para irme a los asientos de la primera clase a descansar al igual que yo, los demás menos Haru y el lunático del beisbol que seguían hay delante hablando tiernamente tsk

-Que fastidio. Solté al aire

-Se ve que te gusta Haru eh pequeñajo. Me soltó de repente el cabeza césped

-Tienes que estar loco para decir eso. Le dije

- No te culpo mira a Tsuna y a mi hermana, se han hecho muy amigos e incluso diría que más que eso, y mírame también a mi todos locos por algo. Me soltó

-Se supone que debo de comprender todo eso. Le dije para irme otra vez hacia delante

-Ahora no pero algún día supongo que lo harás. Me dijo, pero que tonterías está diciendo el cabeza césped yo creo que le dieron mal en el boxeo.

POV ROYHEI:

Qué bien se siente uno después de soltar todo, a debería de hablar con Hana, espera está muy concentrada mirando por la ventana da igual eso lo ara SUPER EXTREMO

-Eh Hana que como te va, con todo esto. Le pregunte

-¿Con que? Me dijo, oh mierda que se supone que debo decir piensa algo sensato coherente

-EXTREMOOOO..

-Vale ahora se supone que debería de decirlo yo también o .. Como va este tema

-Tú solo sígueme la corriente jeje. Le dije mientras me rascaba la nuca

POV KYOKO

La verdad me sentía muy bien con todos ello cada uno tenía sus cosas pero con quien mejor me llevaba era claramente mis amigas y mi hermano aparte de eso me había pasado 2 horas hablando con Tsuna de cómo era todo aquel mundo en donde ellos vivían y ahora nosotros pertenecíamos.

-Oye una cosa Kyoko. Me dijo Tsuna que será no quiero hacerme ilusiones ni que leches si solo lo conozco de unas horas, pero también el me había salvado la vida, pero no sé cómo es en verdad, pero es mono…

-KYOKO estas. Me dijo y entre en razón

-Si tú pregunta que no pasa nada. Le dije mientras le sonreía

-¿A tu hermano le gusta esa chica? Me pregunto, menos mal que no me iba a hacer ilusiones

-¿De qué chica estás hablando de Hana? Le pregunte

-Si es que mira que cara de empanado tiene.. Mire hacia donde estaban ellos y escuche

-EEEEXXXTTRREEMMOOOOO. Se me resbalo una gota al estilo anime parecía una escena cómica los dos gritando la muletilla de mi hermano

-Bueno eso creo que lo aclara todo. Dijo Tsuna

- Eh Tsuna que dices. Le dijo mi hermano

- Sois una pareja de revista jajaja. Dijo Yamamoto que lo había escuchado todo desde la cabina

-Desu Haru también lo piensa.

-Haru, Yammoto, Tsuna y a todos les parce eso, bueno pues EXTREMO. Dijo mientras abrazaba a Hana a todo esto Hana colorada y a punto de desmayarse por la ilusión jajaja

-Cabeza césped se ha desmayado. Dijo Gokudera, oh oh ya ha pasado

-Que no vale quito el EXTREMO pero despiertaaa. Decía abrazándola mas fuerte

-Em Oni-san la vas a ahogar.

-Ya se el boca a boca. Dijo mi hermano, hay madre, no sé qué va a pasar al final pero en cuanto termino de decir esto Hana volvió a despertarse solo que se le reventaron las narices

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Dijo mientras sangraba por la nariz

-OH NO TE VAS A DESANGRAR UN PAPEL. Dijo mi hermano, vaya noche nos va a esperar

Bueno aquí termino este cap la verdad es que debería de haber puesto más momentos de otras parejas pero eso ya será para el próximo cap ahora tengo que descansar que si no no rindo, espero que os hay gustado dejad comentarios y espero que me deis vuestra opinión UN ABRAZO BAY BAY

MrsAdventure se despide


End file.
